Mianite: Ianita's Tale
by LovelyLittleKitten
Summary: When everyone leaves for season three, how will Ianita react to being all alone? NOT A ONE SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

" _Don't go away. I don't want to be alone. I can't stand being alone."_

Chapter One:

"Welcome into the world, my little Ianita," I heard a small whisper.

I couldn't speak then, but I knew she was my mother.

Ianite.

I reached out my new hand and touched Ianite's face, giggling.

"Hello, my darling. I'm going to put you down now," She said, shifting me in her arms.

I whined as she set me on my wobbly legs.

"You see that man over there? That's Jordan," She pointed at another person.

He was wearing black and white clothing, and he was squatting, his arms out to me.

I tilted my head and looked up at Ianite, "Is he…. Daddy?" I made out the words.

Ianite looked up at Jordan, and he stared back at the woman for a moment, before nodding slightly.

"Yes, he's your daddy, and I'm your mommy, Ianita," Ianite said, her voice trembling.

I looked over at Daddy and smiled, stumbling over to him.

He laughed and reached out as I fell, catching me.

"Hello Ianita," He cooed, pulling me up in his arms and rubbing his stubbly cheek against mine.

That was the first memory I ever, the best memory I ever had.

After that, I lived in my dad's tower, and for a while, I guess everyone forgot about me…

But that's alright, I was ok. I didn't mind being alone.

And then...I can't remember a lot of my memories.

It's like they were stolen from me, a huge chunk of my life.

And when I woke up from my 'daze', I was in a daycare, with a bunch of my new sisters.

And my cousins, Dianite Jrs.

I had sisters, and I was so happy, I didn't want that to end.

But like everything, it did.

One day, a man, one of dad's friends came in and took away all of my sisters.

And I never saw them again.

Then, I was being removed from the daycare, Jordan was rushing me over to Martha's house.

She was my big sister, and my main caretaker when momma wasn't around.

He was frantic, saying someone named Tucker was going to come and kill me.

He sacrificed my only brother for me.

"Take care of her, Martha," Jordan said one day.

I was sitting at the kitchen counter, kicking my feet and eating some eggs.

"You better tell her good-bye yourself, Jordan," Martha murmured.

I turned my head and looked at CaptainSparklez, tilting my head.

He walked over, "Hey Ianita, I just wanted to let you know, that I am going to be going on a trip, I should be back within a week," He said, kissing my forehead.

I smiled up at him with bright eyes, "Alright daddi, be back soon, alrigh?" I beamed.

He frowned, smoothing down my hair, he nodded awkwardly. He then turned around and left without another word.

And that was the last time I saw him.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~

Today, it had been a week since daddy was gone.

I was so excited, I only slept for a few hours.

When the sun finally came up, I jumped out of bed, beaming out the window at the sun.

I ran out of my make-shift room and ran to Martha's room.

I climbed onto her bed and jumped, "Wak up Matha, daddi is comin bac today!" I cried out happily.

When she didn't respond, I got down on my knees and pulled back the covers.

And she wasn't there.

I smelled the air and wondered if she was cooking breakfast already.

So I rolled off her bed and went into the hall.

I ran down the stairs, almost tripping on the last one, and went into the kitchen.

"Matha! Sissy!" I called out, not seeing her anywhere in the kitchen.

I searched the whole house, thinking she was playing hide and seek or something.

I finally saw a note on my nightstand.

I wasn't very good at reading, but Martha made it so I could read it perfectly.

 _'I had to go somewhere, Ianita, I will pick you up in the morning. ~Martha'_

I tilted my head and dropped the note.

It _was_ morning!

Maybe she was at Mr. Wag's house, she did sleep over there a lot.

So I put on my favorite baby blue dress, buttoning the buttons all by myself, and slipping on my sandals, I opened the door to the outside.

I wasn't very good with directions, but I'd been over to Mr. Wag's house a lot, so I knew the way to his place.

So I walked over there, humming a song I made up myself.

Once I got there, it was almost noon.

I knocked on the door, waiting for a few minutes.

"Mr. Wav? Are chu ther?" I squeaked, opening the heavy door with all my strength.

I was told never to enter Mr. Wag's house without Martha with me, because I walked in on Martha and Mr. Wag once. Sissy wasn't very happy.

He wasn't there though, so I shrugged my shoulders, going to the stairs up to his house.

I sat down and looked out over the land.

Martha would show up to his house eventually, and then Martha could take her where she was going to take her.

The day went on slowly, and I didn't move from where I was.

Finally, when the sun was setting, I decided to see if maybe Jordan was back and went to his tower.

I crossed over the mountains, climbing up the steep path to daddy's tower.

I almost fell off once! It was scary.

Once I got up there, the sun had went to sleep, and the stars were waking up.

I entered his tower, and I called, "Dadi? Are you her?"

Silence.

I hopped onto the elevator, searching both towers.

He wasn't there.

As I searched, tears filled my eyes.

 _Did daddy...lie?_

Finally, I looked out a window, seeing there were scary things outside.

I started crying, my sobs echoing through the whole tower.

I went down to my old bedroom, my bed collecting dust.

The only thing giving me comfort was the purple bunny I had on my bed.

And the frog that Mr. Tom gave me.

I curled up on my old bed, wails and sobs racking my little body.

Where was everyone?

Was I really alone?

 **Hello there! I hope you like my new series so far! I have been swirling (?) this story around in my mind for a while, but I never had the motivation to write it until now! Hope you'll find it interesting as time goes on! I have big plans for it! Thanks for reading! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Yeah, I like being on my own. I do. I tend to be a loner, so I'm okay. I'm not okay when I have to be around everyone all the time."_

Chapter Two:

After that day, years past like papers in the wind of a tornado.

After a few days, I stopped looking for people.

After a few weeks, I stopped crying myself to sleep.

After a few months, I stopped talking to my stuffed animals.

After a few years, I finally realized I had no one.

I don't know what day it is today.

I woke up like I normally did.

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling for a couple of minutes, then I got out of bed and stretched.

Scratching my stomach, I went over to my locked door and unlocked it, peering out in the hallway.

I sighed and stepped out, going downstairs into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge, pulling out my leftover pancake batter from yesterday, and started cooking them on the stove.

Once I made myself a few pancakes, I sat down at the broken counter and looked down at the blackened food.

I wasn't really good at cooking, but at least I could make myself something.

"Happy Birthday to me," I muttered, stabbing my fork into the burnt pancakes.

18.

I was 18 now.

Sixteen years had past since everyone disappeared off the face of the world.

I ate my food in silence, wondering what I could do today that I hadn't already did.

 _Guess I'll feed the livestock then work the fields so I have dinner for tonight_ , I thought, shoving my half-eaten pancakes away.

I went back upstairs, dressing in Martha's light blue tank top and jeans. I put on my jacket in case it was cold out.

The weather was quite strange these past few days, it was in the middle of summer, but it snowed last week.

I went to the door and opened it.

It was a hot day already, and it wasn't even noon.

I took the jacket off quickly and wrapped it around my waist, tying it off under my hips.

I walked towards the city, crossing the overgrown cobble bridge.

It was crumbling and quite unsafe.

The river below it had grown twice its size and was very dangerous.

I passed by the empty houses and went straight for the castle.

I pushed open the large oak doors and inside was all fenced off.

All my livestock was kept here, to keep them nice and safe.

It was big enough to store a lot of animals, and it had a roof and adequate heating and cooling.

As I opened one of the gates and went inside, the baby piglets squealed and ran to me, stepping all over my feet and trying to jump on my knees.

"Where's your momma, you guys?" I said, squatting down to pet the little baby pigs.

I looked around and saw the mother pig, the one I named Georgina, was no where in sight.

I pursed my lips and glared at the wall across the castle.

Something had taken her.

"This is the tenth time this has happened! I don't know how something is getting in here!" I said frustratedly.

 _Or maybe, someone?_ I thought.

I heaved a sigh and shook my head.

"Alright, who wants some food this morning?" I called happily, going over to the feed and getting it out from behind the fence.

I threw down dried corn for the chickens, put my leftover food in a trough for the pigs, and the cows ate the grass that had grown in the castle's cracks and crevices.

I left after I knew everyone was well fed, then I headed back to the house to start picking the plants.

As I was crossing the bridge, I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

I turned around quickly and saw it was my dog, Holly.

I smiled and called the dog, who had on her purple collar.

"Where have you been hiding, baby girl?" I said when she came up.

I petted her head softly, then continued crossing the bridge, making sure Holly followed me.

I went over to the house and went around to the back, opening the fence gate.

When I looked up at my garden, I realized I wasn't alone.

Someone in a black cloak was pulling my potatoes and carrots out of the ground.

I wasn't sure how to react, if I should be angry that person was stealing my food, or happy that there was someone else here.

"Hey!" I called at the person, walking forward.

Their head shot up, and they turned towards me.

I couldn't see the person's face, but it was definitely a guy.

He put my food in his bag and quickly turned around, jumping over the fence and running.

"Hey, no, wait!" I yelled, going back out the gate and pursuing him.

 _I can't let him get away! I need someone! He has to stay!_ I thought, my heart racing.

The man got to the river, and he sprouted a pair of gold mechanical wings from his back.

He easily flew over the river and kept running into the city.

I stopped at the edge of the river, "Wait! Please come back! I can't be alone!" I screamed.

I looked around furiously for some way to cross the river.

The bridge was too far away, and I couldn't just jump or fly like the man could.

 _It doesn't look that deep, I could probably cross it._

I hiked up my jeans and took off my boots, looking into the city.

"Wait for me," I whispered, wading into the freezing cold water.

I instantly regretted it, because it was too deep.

And the current was ten times stronger than I expected.

My feet slipped out from under me immediately.

"IANITA!" I heard someone scream before my face went under water.

The water dragged me downstream, and I couldn't get my face above the water.

 _No, I can't die like this! I have to meet that guy!_

I couldn't swim though, Martha was going to teach me the summer after she disappeared.

I couldn't hold my breath anymore and I took in a lungful of water.

I screamed and thrashed in the water, trying to reach the surface.

When I started to lose consciousness, I felt something grab my wrist.

I was hauled to the river bank.

I coughed up water, taking in large breaths.

"Ianita, are you ok?" Came a small voice.

I opened my eyes and I looked into Jordan's face.


	3. Chapter 3

" _I am always doing that which I cannot do, in order that I may learn how to do it."_

Chapter Three:

"J-Jordan?" I stuttered, coughing up more water.

He backed away from me, standing up.

"Wait, please!" I called out weakly, coughing some more.

He turned around to leave.

"Don't leave me alone!" I cried out, struggling to my feet and reaching out to grab his soaking wet black cloak.

He stopped and turned to look at me, his blue eyes blazing, "It's not Jordan, alright? My name is Christian," He said coldly.

I let go of his cloak, and he started walking away.

"Christian, please, I don't want to be alone," I whispered, dropping to my knees.

I let a sob escape my throat and I pressed my hands to my face in attempt to get rid of the evidence of my crying.

I heard footsteps, and someone pulled me to my feet roughly.

"C'mon, you're all wet, you'll catch a cold in this weather," I heard Christian say, dragging me by my arm.

I didn't resist him as he walked towards my house.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"How do you know where I live?" I asked after we were inside my house.

"You should know, I'm kinda the one stealing your food," He said gruffly while he searched my fridge for food.

I stood up, "Hey, get out of my fridge!" I said angrily, slapping his shoulder.

With lightning fast reflexes, he grabbed my hand before I could even touch him, his eyes narrowed at me, "That's not the way you should treat your hero. I saved your life."

"I know, but still, I barely have enough food for myself as is, I can't have you stealing it!"

He sighed, running his fingers through his kind of long black hair.

"You are a pain already and we've only known each other for a few moments," He muttered, taking a piece of ham out of my fridge and popping it in his mouth.

He then closed the fridge and stared at me, "What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to put on not wet clothing or something?"

I tensed up and nodded quickly, "But, don't go anywhere, please, I have a lot of questions to ask you!" I said, poking him in the chest before turning around to head upstairs.

"Alright, , staying right here," He responded as I went upstairs into my room.

I put on dry clothes and hung my wet ones on the window sill, noticing with a dropping stomach that it was starting to snow.

It was in the middle of the summer, for god's sake.

I quickly put on a long sleeved wool sweater and jeans, then raced back downstairs to talk to Christian.

When I entered the kitchen, he was gone, and the back door was wide open.

I frowned and walked over to the back door, looking outside for him anywhere.

But he was definitely gone, and some more of my carrots were missing.

I turned back inside and grabbed the tarp I used to cover up the plants in the winter.

The wind was fierce as soon as I went outside.

The clouds were an angry black and were approaching fast.

It was a snow storm.

And a big one.

 _I can't let my crops get withered in the snow!_ I thought, putting the tarp over the crops and tying it against the fence, hoping that would be good enough till the storm passed.

I knew it wouldn't be, but with the snow approaching, I had to go back inside before I toppled over.

Once I was inside, I closed the door with as much force as I could, the wind making it extremely hard too.

The windows rattled as the snow came down hard.

Thunder rumbled and a flash of lightning sent me cowering into the living room.

I was so glad that Waglington enchanted the windows so they would never break, because boy were they rattling.

I grabbed my quilt off the back of the couch and wrapped myself into it, shivering.

It was summer, how could this snow storm hit so fast?

And where was it coming from?

As I thought about this, a warm haze set over my body and I found myself falling asleep.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~

I could see Jordan and Martha, they were doing something, yelling.

I watched from upstairs as my father stabbed Martha and killed her, setting down a child where Martha's body turned into ash.

I gasped and ran down the stairs sobbing.

"Daddi, wat di u do to Matha?!" I cried out, grabbing onto his pant leg.

CaptainSparklez stiffened up and looked down at me, "Ianita, I told you to stay upstairs, what are you doing?"

He picked me up, my sobs echoing through the house.

"It's alright, Ianita, Martha is fine, I promise, I was just playing a game with her, she'll be back here in a little bit. But I need you to stay up here, ok? Don't leave your bedroom till I or Martha come to get you, promise?" He sat me down on my bed and kissed my forehead.

I nodded as he wiped away my tears and disappeared downstairs again.

I ran over to the door and peeked downstairs again.

Tucker was in the house now, a black sword in his hand.

"I killed Martha and got the last Ianita, Tucker, here," He picked up a small child and handed him over to Tucker.

Jericho looked at the toddler, then at Jordan, "Thanks for getting her, now the ritual will be easier," He said with a weak smile.

Jordan frowned at his back as the man left.

Tears came to my eyes once again and I stumbled down the stairs, crying.

I grabbed onto his leg once again.

"Ianita, I told you to wait upstairs," Jordan complained, but he was smiling with relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

I swallowed and turned over in my sleep.

How was that child he gave away to Tucker that day?

It was definitely a boy, even I could tell that.

So if it wasn't one of my sisters, who was it?

I opened my eyes after a moment and stretched.

The windows had stopped making noise, and they were covered in ice.

I stood up, dropping my blanket.

Suddenly, as I approached the window, my vision became covered in a bright white light.

I gasped and fell back, knocking my head against the coffee table.

What is going on?

Once my vision cleared, I wasn't in my house anymore, but out in the snow, watching a scene unfold in front of me.

It was myself and…..Christian?

He placed his hand on my gloved hand, his gaze soft.

He leaned forward, it almost looked like he was going to kiss me, but I shoved snow into his mouth and giggled like a child, which made him blush furiously.

And then it was gone, the vision dispersed, leaving me with a splitting headache.

"Ianita, are you alright?" I heard someone say.

I scrambled up, nearly throwing up breakfast, and looked over at the couch.

Christian was squatting on the couch, eating an apple as he stared up at me.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Anyone with a heart, with a family, has experienced loss. No one escapes unscathed. Every story of separation is different, but I think we all understand that basic, wrenching emotion that comes from saying goodbye, not knowing if we'll see that person again- or perhaps knowing that we won't."_

Chapter Four:

He didn't make a move to do anything, but he did take another bite of apple.

"Where did you come from?" I said, gasping a few times to catch my breath.

My head was pounding, and I felt a little sick at the scene I saw.

"I let myself in through the back door," He said through a mouthful of apple.

He didn't look the slightest bit worried at my sudden collapse on the floor, so I plopped down on the couch beside him.

He jumped up in an instant and turned to face me, his cloak billowing after him in a flourish.

"Why did you come back?" I said, looking at him with a confused expression.

It seemed before he wasn't really keen on staying with me, he left immediately after I went to change a little bit ago.

He ran his fingers through his black hair and looked down at the core of his eaten apple, "I don't know why I came back, I shouldn't be here, really," He said, not moving from where he was.

His gaze wandered from the apple to my face, and his eyes hardened.

"This was a terrible idea, I'm going to go now," He said after a moment, putting up his hood.

"Wait, don't go," I said, forcing myself onto my feet.

I lurched heavily to the side as my head felt like I just plunged an ax into it.

I knocked over the table by the couch, throwing the contents across the floor.

"Are you alright?" Christian said with a cool voice.

I regained my composure and straightened up to look at him.

"Does it look like I'm alright? Help me pick this stuff up," I said, annoyed at his lack of emotion.

"I can't, I need to go," He said.

Before I could respond, he turned around and ran out.

I stared after him for a moment, my jaw wide open.

I closed my mouth quickly and gritted my teeth.

 _I finally meet someone, and it turns out he is a complete douche._

 _Just my luck._

"What the hell is the point of coming inside without permission and then leaving right away? What a strange guy," I muttered as I picked up the magazines and lamp that fell of the table.

Once I cleaned up, I went to get my biggest jacket and boots to go outside.

I had a very hard time opening the door, but when I did pull it back, snow piled into the house.

I groaned and dug my way through the snow, trying to get it back outside before shutting the door.

It had snowed a lot, so much, that I was waist deep in it.

I was only asleep for a couple of hours, how could this much damn snow fall?

I dug my way to the top of the snow and stood on the icy ground.

It was pretty solid on top, it was covered in a thick layer of ice that could support me.

I wasn't sure where I was going, my mind started wandering back to Christian.

 _Why haven't I seen him before now? I've been here for 15 years for Mianite's sake._ I thought, frustrated.

I dug my fingernails into the flesh of my palms, breaking skin.

I winced, but I kept digging my nails deeper into my palms, wanting my headache to disappear.

As I walked through the white wonderland, I ended up at Jordan's towers without realizing it.

I looked up the mountain at the big towers, which were broken down and covered with foliage.

I made my way up the familiar stairs to the towers, my stare not leaving the towers.

The Fortress of Fury.

Once I made it to the top, I walked over to the left tower, the place I stayed for a few years of my life.

I pressed my bare palm to the corroded stone brick, smiling to myself.

So many fond memories here.

I took a long, deep breath, and pulled my hand back.

I felt a smear of blood on the stone from where I dug my nails into my palms.

I bit my lip and let out a shuddering breath.

 _Don't cry, c'mon, you've cried too much to be still crying over him_ , I thought, my bottom lip trembling.

"Daddy," I gasped, my vision getting blurry.

"I- I miss you so much," I whispered, looking up and down the tower.

And then I let the tears flow.

I slammed my fists against the tower, letting my loud cries echo through the empty white land.

I turned around and slid down the tower, squeezing my eyes shut and sobbing like a little girl.

For some reason, I felt extremely stupid for crying, but sometimes it hurt so much.

I let out a long screech, grabbing handfuls of snow and dirt and throwing it over my head.

I thrashed around, tearing at the ground and screaming like a kid throwing a tantrum.

Finally, I slid to the side so I was lying in the snow, curling up.

I sat there for a while, my cries dying down when I couldn't force the tears out anymore.

After a while, I heard the crunch of boots against the snow, and I opened my eyes.

I pair of black boots stood in front of me with a black cloak enveloping them.

I looked up through my light purple hair, and saw Christian's shadowed face under his hood.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes focused on me.

I didn't say anything to him, taking a few shallow breaths through my mouth.

"I can't really help you if you don't say anything," He said when I didn't respond.

My bottom lip trembled once again and I looked away from him.

"Who said I needed help?" I croaked, my voice scratchy.

"No one, but I heard you screaming, so I came to investigate," He responded, sounding bored.

Silence ensued, and Christian didn't move from where he was in front of me.

"You're going to catch a cold out here lying in the snow like that," He pointed out.

"Why do you care? Didn't you say it was a bad idea to hang around me or something like that?" I said hoarsely.

I looked up at him and saw that he had mustered a half smile.

"I never really said that- well, maybe I did, but it's true, it's a bad idea to get involved with me," He said with a smooth voice.

I didn't say anything to him, I just curled into a tighter ball and tucked my chin into my chest.

I didn't hear him leave, and after a few minutes, I looked up at him.

I frowned deeply at him, realizing how much he really looked like Jordan.

Tears blurred my vision and they flowed down my cheeks once again.

"Woah, are you- crying?" Christian said, shocked.

I reached out my arms, still crying.

The man before me stared at my crying form for a few seconds.

He narrowed his eyes, his black eyes flickering towards my outstretched arms.

And in one swift movement, scooped me up bridal style.

"I don't want you to die or anything out here, so I'm going to take you home, alright?" He said gruffly.

I nodded, clenching his shirt in my hands, I cried into his chest.

He looked down at my trembling face, then he started walking away from the Fortress of Fury.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."_

Chapter Five:

I must've fallen asleep in Christian's arms, because when I woke up, I was in my bed.

I opened my eyes and yawned, stretching.

I slipped out of bed, rubbing my eyes, I walked downstairs.

I wondered where Christian was, I thought that maybe he would stay.

I messed up my hair and stretched once again.

 _Where was he now?_ I thought, looking at my back door sadly.

"Christian?" I called out hesitantly.

Silence ensued.

I frowned and sighed, "Of course he isn't here, why would he want to hang out with you?"

I plopped down on the couch and sneezed.

I sniffed and realized I was sick.

I threw my hands up in the air and threw my head back to look up at the ceiling.

 _I'm sick now as well, fucking great,_ I thought frustratedly.

I clenched my fists and felt something on my hands.

I looked down and realized my hands were wrapped in bandages.

I brought my hands closer to my face and wondered if Christian put these on me.

Before I could digest what had happened before now, I heard the back door open.

I tensed up for a moment, before I remembered I wasn't alone in this world anymore.

"Ianita, are you up?" I heard the gruff voice of Christian.

I jumped up from the couch before I could stop myself and launched myself at the figure in the kitchen.

He stiffened up under my touch as I hugged him, and I let go immediately, my cheeks getting red.

"You should be in bed, you are probably sick from lying out in the snow," He said after a moment, his voice cool.

I rubbed my cheeks and closed the back door, which he had left open.

"You need to learn to shut doors," I said to him, my lips curling into a grin.

"Don't tell me what to do, you aren't my mother," He retorted, setting down what he had in his hands.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked, eying the raw chicken, carrots, and potatoes.

"What does it look like, stupid, I'm making stew," He said without looking over at me.

"Don't call me stupid, Christian!" I said, making a pouty face.

"Well, don't act stupid," He responded, chopping up the chicken with precise knife skills.

"Do you need any help with this?" I asked, prepared to help make the food.

"Well, since this is your food, I think I can make your dinner once. Besides, you need to go warm up by the fire," Christian said, shrugging his slender shoulders.

I was about to argue with him, but he glared over at me.

I put my hands up defensively and nodded, "Alright mister grumpy face," I said with a little grin.

"Go." He urged, going back to adding stuff into the stew.

I retreated into the living room, a warm feeling spreading through my chest.

Christian decided to stay with me.

I don't know what I felt about that, but it definitely was a nice change of pace.

I could hear him muttering about the recipe from the living room, and I chuckled as I sat down on my couch.

I rubbed my arms and put my hands out to the fire, savoring the warmth of the flames.

After a few minutes, Christian came out, two steaming bowls of stew in his hands.

"That was fast!" I exclaimed as he set the bowl down in front of me.

"I'm quite the cook, you could call me magical," He said, sitting down in the loveseat next to the couch.

My mouth watered at the sight of the stew I could never probably prepare myself.

I was a horrible cook.

"So, why did you decide to stay?" I asked, blowing on the soup.

I glanced over in his direction nonchalantly.

He was gulping down the stew, not even paying me the slightest attention.

I scowled at him and went back to cooling down my food.

"Did you say something?" He said after a moment, setting down an empty soup bowl on the coffee table.

I stared at the bowl, then at him, completely shocked.

Noticing my look, he tilted his head, "What?"

"I haven't even taken one bite, and you're already finished!" I said.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm a growing boy, I need nourishment."

"A boy, you're like, what, 20?" I scoffed, eating some of my dinner.

"I'm 19 to be exact," He said, scowling at me.

I ignored him, bringing the bowl to my lips, I downed the rest of the hot food.

It was so good, I almost moaned with happiness.

After I was done, I put my bowl in his and laid back, patting my stomach.

A few moments of silence past between us, before Christian stood.

"I am going to go now, alright?" He said hesitantly.

I bolted up, standing in front of him, "No no no no, please. Stay longer, I have so much too ask you!"

I sneezed and rubbed my nose against my arm.

"Ianita, I told you, we shouldn't hang around each other, really." He said, stepping around me.

"Then why did you stay?!" I asked him, my voice rising.

He kept walking towards the back door.

"Christian! Answer me!" I yelled at him, following him to the back door.

He put his hand on the door knob and twisted it slowly.

"Christian!" I screamed at his back, banging my fists on him.

He tensed up and as I calmed down a little, his hand slipped from the door knob.

"Tell me why you stayed then! You can't care for me and make me dinner, then all of a sudden just run off with no reason!" I said, putting my forehead against his back.

"Ianita, you are so stubborn sometimes," He whispered with his coarse voice.

"I want you to tell me, give me a reason why you stayed this one time. If you just tell me, I'll let you go," I said, lowering my voice to a whisper.

"You don't want to know why I stayed, you wouldn't understand," He said.

"I do want to know, I want to know every single thing about you. You're the first person I've seen since everyone left 16 years ago," I said, my voice trembling.

"I stayed here, because...because-" He paused, and he turned around to look at me.

His eyes widened, which were behind his sunglasses, and he took in a long breath.

I stood waiting, wondering what he was going to say.

The way he was looking at me made me feel hot all the way down to my toes, some unknown feeling I never felt.

"Because, I love you," He whispered.


End file.
